The Greatest Loss
by L.R.T
Summary: Prequel to "The Greatest Loss II". James feels like he's lost Jessie to Team Rocket. Can he get her back? Rocketshippy. James's POV.


The Greatest Loss

L.R.T.

* * *

><p>Jessie sat on the edge of our Meowth balloon, twirling her chewing gum around her finger, looking as though she were in deep thought. I'd always found it funny how Jessie always tried to act mature and such and then she'd sleep with a teddy bear or Pikachu doll. I looked away from her. Being in Team Rocket had made Jessie and I grow up too fast. Normal fifteen-year-olds took jobs at fast food places or arcades or malls; but we had to join an elaborate crime team. If you joined you were in forever and if you quit, you were killed or tortured. I'd sometimes thought about quitting, but then where would I be? I would never think about going home to my parents and that horrible bitch…the only thing I might go home for was Growlie. Then I would leave in less than a millisecond.<p>

I've lost a lot of things in my life. My family, my money, Growlie, a chance at being a great trainer…but I think my greatest loss was Jessie. She was so carefree and funny and fun to be around when we first met. Now she was cold and heartless and I was actually physically scared of her at times. It's not like I could do anything about it. It's not like I could actually say to her, "you're being a bitch." It isn't her fault. I know her and Giovanni talk a lot and I know he's made her this way. He's probably threatened her or something.

She was so brave, too. Losing her mother when she was so young, having to live on her own…she was tough as nails in the bike gang but never hurt a fly. I just wanted the old Jessie back. My Jessie. My best friend that I told everything to. The woman I love; but I don't think that will ever happen - at least not until we get Pikachu and even if we do, I still don't know. I just wish that Jessie, Meowth and I could quit this wretched business and live a normal, happy life.

Then again, we'd never make it out the Team Rocket Headquarters doors. I'd had dreams about us running as fast as we could and me and Meowth making it...but I saw Jessie killed, dying in my arms...I shook my head, fighting off tears just thinking about it. Just then I jerked my head up, hearing a scream.

"Jessie!" I yelled, not seeing her on the edge of the balloon basket anymore.

"James!" she screamed. "I'm hanging onto the edge, help me!"

I ran to side, Meowth following and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her up. Jessie brushed herself off, as I stood there waiting for some kind of a thank you.

She looked at me. "What?"

"…Jessie, I saved your life…"

"So? What do you want - a Nobel Prize?"

I put my head down. "A 'thank you' might be nice…"

"Ugh, what is it with you? Come on, we have to get to our cabin before the twerps do. If they beat us there it'll wreck our whole plan! Meowth, lower us down!"

"Yes, sir!" Meowth said, saluting Jessie before he began to lower our balloon down through the trees.

I sighed and sat down in the corner of the balloon. Jessie glanced at me a few times, shooting me cold glares but they weren't her usual ones. I could tell something was troubling her…and even if it killed me I was going to find out what it was.

As we got out of our balloon, I extended my hand to help Jessie out but, as usual, she declined. Jessie walked up to the cabin and I sighed.

"James, ya gotta get ova her!"

"Meowth, I was never under her. I don't have those kind of feelings for her," I lied through my teeth.

"Ha! And I'm Garfield's brutta. Jessie may buy dat but not Meowth!"

"Whatever, Meowth," I said, walking into the cabin.

"Lovestruck fool."

* * *

><p>That night, we all sat watching TV. Jessie seemed to be somewhere else, though. I decided to take a stand. I stood up and said, "Jess, we gotta talk. Come with me into the dining room."<p>

Jessie looked up at me. "Um…okay, whatever," she said, getting up out of her seat.

We walked into the dining room, where I closed the door and stood there staring at her. "Jessie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jessie you've been off in a fantasy land all day, that's why you fell off -"

"Are you still begging for a thank you? James, it's not like you had a choice."

"Jessie…you're my best friend -"

"You know what, James? We were friends. Get it? Were. Past tense, James. Now we're business partners!"

"No!" I yelled, grabbing her. "Jessica…don't you remember the fun we had? Please, Jessica…don't let Giovanni do this! It's not worth it!" I pleaded.

Jessie looked into my eyes. "Don't you get it, James? I can't be like I was before. Then we'd never get anything done!"

"Jess! Look at us! You being mean and evil and heartless isn't helping, either! I want my Jessie back! I want you back, Jess!"

Jessie just stared at me. "James…"

"Jessie…I'm losing you everyday and it's killing me inside! Please…come back to me."

Jessie kissed my cheek. "James…thank you."

"For what?" I blinked.

"Saving my life…and I mean more than just the balloon."

I smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Jess, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"And don't you forget it."

We smiled at each other and walked back into the living room.


End file.
